Wrath
by Tigeress33565
Summary: ...‘WHY! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!’ he was definitely going to get Roxas’ wrath brought upon him. But oh well. It was soooo worth it. A lot of implied couples. My usual. akuroku/Dexion Yaoi/Yuri illegal relationships betewwn teacher and student AU


Zexion glanced at his slightly shorter friend. Roxas was smiling softly as he read a fan-letter from a couple he had just gotten together. The two teens were walking down a hall, empty as it was the end of school. And since Zexion knew the way be heart, he let his mind drift off. His thoughts wondering to his friend, the friendly neighborhood matchmaker!

A.k.a. Roxas. The blonde had always had, had a freaking accurate gay-dar. When he had entered high school two years after his eldest brother, Cloud Strife and one year after his other brother, Sora Strife. He, again, had always had a wacky dar.

And the minute he stepped into the high school, his small, polite smile he wore turned into one of the evilest grinns known to man. Or beast. Cloud had hid in fear behind Leon, his best friend and Sora had started crying then and there. He had then glomped Riku, one of his child-hood best friends in hysteria.

"Noooooo!~"

Roxas had then met Zexion, another first year, And Demyx, a guy in Clouds year. He had smiled sweetly. But a glint in his eye implied evil things. Zexion had taken to him immediately. Demyx had as well. But was still slightly afraid of him.

Then he had meet Kairi and Namine. Roxas had almost squealed in joy, And finally after he had been introduced to the whole group, and out of thirty to forty people, he had only not grinned (almost insanely) at Xaldin and Lexaeus.

It wasn't until after Roxas had left at the end of the day that Cloud told them that the youngest Strife was a matchmaker with an awesome gay-dar. There was much paling and blushing. Sora snickered, "He knew right away who would work with who. He grinned or squealed at the ones he's going to target." and with that Sora and Cloud were gone.

Roxas had been normal after that for about a week. Then he had started. First to go was Xemnas and Saix. They had been 'accidentally' locked in a room. And two notes pushed through under the door. Each note had one of their names on them. The note for Xemnas outed Saix and his crush on the teacher. While Xemnas' told Saix about the teacher's love for the third year. About an hour later, the door was unlocked by an innocent looking Roxas. Who walking in in a heated make out session between the teacher and student.

Roxas' innocent looks became one of victory. "Success!" he cried happily before turning and leaving. Leaving behind a smirking teacher and flustered student.

The two had only come out to the group itself. Because their relationship was still very much illegal. The group itself consisted up;

Roxas, Zexion, Xion, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were all first years. Sora and Namine were both second years. Saix, Demyx, Larxene, Cloud, Riku and Kairi were all third years. Marluxia, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Leon, Zack, Aeris and Tifa were the lot of fourth years. And finally Xemnas, The English teacher. Xigbar, one of the coaches. Xaldin, the other coach. Vexen, the science teacher. Lexaeus, the math teacher. Luxord, the History/Civics teacher. And Sephiroth, the Music teacher.

So in all, there were about thirty or so of them. Xemnas and Saix were now together, Xigbar and Luxord had been dating for about a year. Vexen and Marluxia had become lover's on Marluxia's first year. Pence and Olette. Rai and Fuu. Zack and Sephiroth. Aeris and Tifa. They were all together. And that made Roxas' job so much easier.

After another week, Sora had been pushed over a tree root. Causing him to trip and accidentally kiss Riku. There ad been a pause, then a make out session had proseded throughout lunch. They were now together. And guess who had pushed Sora. Roxas!

Awhile later, about a month later, the matchmaker stroke again. Namine's painting had gone mission. Kairi, seeing has she had, had a crush on the blonde since middle school, had offered to help look for it. After many awkward moments of them bending the wrong way and being hooked together in very provocative ways during their search, they had finally found the painting. In a white walled, empty room. The word 'Namine loves Kairi' ad 'Kairi loves Namine' littered the walls in red paint. Three hours later, the two girls had returned, Hair messy, kissed bruised lips, and love bites on their necks.

Roxas had then attacked his other brother. Making Leon take Cloud to a solo sword training session. Seeing a shirtless, sweaty, muscled. Blonde hotty with a giant sword and a sign in Roxas' paint writing on the ceiling that read 'Fuck him' and an arrow pointing down to the oblivious blonde training proved to be too much for the brunette. And they were two hours late. Both couples were now together.

The next to go was Seifer and Hayner. The two rivals had found a one hundred dollar bill. This had lead to an inevitable augment. But before fists could fly, Roxas had suggested a game of strip poker. Lets just say, the two played a fixed game that had, had both blonde's stripped down to their boxers. A spilled glass of water on Hayner's chest was all that was needed. Roxas had won again. And the two got together that night. Roxas getting his hundred dollars back in the process.

Xion and Larxene had been knotted into his web of matchmaking next. Larxene and Xion had been caught in a rope net. A very, very, very small net. That made Xion have to strattle Larxene, while laying her head on the women's chest. Larxene having to sit cross leged, arms wrapped around the smaller girls waist. And one wrong(right) move from Xion sent them into the first ever rope net sex in the groups history. Teacher's included.

Zexion had been last. He and Roxas had gotten closer over the months. And so he had been the hardest to trick. It had started in music class. The only class Demyx excelled at. And the only class that Zexion failed in life at. Roxas had talked the music teacher, Sephiroth, to agree to work with him. Sephiroth felt Zexion should get laid just as much as Roxas did. And that day, Sephiroth had given Zexion some work to do with Demyx. He and the musician were supposed to describe playing a trumpet. In the most provocative way they could. Some words about trusting and blowing later, Zexion was heard moaning and Demyx humming gleefully.

Again, Roxas prevailed. Xion and Larxene, as well as Zexion and Demyx, were now together.

Roxas would have worked with Xaldin and Lexaeus. But both had no interest in the other gender, or the same for that matter. Only wanting friends to care for.

That meant Roxas was the only single one that wasn't asexual.

Zexion was brought out of his thoughts when Roxas bumped into someone. "What the he-" Roxas cut himself off as his eyes met aqua green. The taller red head pulled Roxas up. But their hands stayed loosely linked. "Have...have we met?" Roxas asked curiously. The red head grinned. "Only in my dreams babe." he whispered in Roxes' ear.

Zexion clenched his eyes shut and waited for the sound of Roxas; open palm slapping against mystery mans pale face. But no sound came except for a chuckle from the redhead. He slowly opened his eyes to see a shocking sight.

Roxas, as in the single most hardest guy for either guy or girl as told by the mass population of females at the school, was blushing, and not meeting the flirter's eye. I don't think your getting the shock that came to Zexion from this act. This was Roxas. As in his best friend Roxas. As in the guy how slaps anyone who even tries to flirt with him. Was blushing! Because of a cliché pickup line he set himself up for! This was huge! If anyone in school outside of their group heard about this, it would be a school wide scandal! Seriously, even the teachers had a bet going on that Roxas would be a virgin after his fiftieth birthday!

Anyway, the awesome come back that Roxas finally came up with was a stuttered "S-shut up!" And it wasn't even full of the usual venom, or promise the pain worst then hell it usually did! Even Roxas was shocked at him reaction! His blue eyes wide with surprise as he finally gained back his courage and looked straight at the older, probably third or fourth year, boy. Roxas' face flushed as the beautiful eyes of the other male bore into his.

"Axel!" a voice called.

Roxas snapped out of his daze and jumped back. Demyx came running down the hall towards them.

"Axel? Roxas? ZEXY!" he glomped Zexion. Causing the poor boy to fall onto the hard ground. Demyx on top of him.

"Nice to see you to Demyx." Zexion muttered fondly after his breath returned.

Roxas ignored Demyx and 'Axel' and helped Zexion up. "we...we have to go talk to the librarian." he explained in a rush. Walking, while dragging Zexion by the arm. Axel following and watching in amusement. Demyx trailing behind.

"Is there something you need!?" Roxas finally asked in annoyance as he turned around again, a flustered look on his angry face.

Axel grinned, "I'm new around here. Demyx wants you to show me around babe." he smirked. Demyx closed his eyes. Having the same reaction as Zexion did when Roxas turned cherry red and glared half-heartedly at Axel.

"Fine!" he growled before spinning back around. This time leaving Zexion wit his boyfriend and stoking out of sight. Axel following. "Who's the matchmaker now?" Demyx grinned evilly. And Zexion just smiled. His small grin ever so soft-looking as he heard his friend scream from three hallways away 'WHY!! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!!' he was definitely going to get Roxas' wrath brought upon him. But oh well. It was soooo worth it.


End file.
